I Guess Not
by ImagineMusic
Summary: Title Fail... It's just basically Someone New but I gotta start form the beginning. Story change and all... Jesse Lena is treated like a kid. When the darkness threatens, Jesse believes it's finally time for her to grow up and go on through reality. But she goes alone. Now... How about learning some spells along the way?


**Just a retype...**

* * *

It was just another nice day on Earth. Everything was calm and it was really sunny. No really. I couldn't keep my eyes open for more than a second. I covered the sun beam and kept on walking home. I would have used my keyblade but Mom would ground me for it. My name's Jesse Maride Lena. I'm fourteen years old and my birthday is coming up in November 5th.

I received my keyblade on my fourteenth birthday and I've been using it to get home ever since. These things work just like the ones in my favorite games. Still, I had a hard time keeping that blade a secret from my mom... She found out when I was flying home one day when she was supposed to pick me up. She tried to confiscate it but it just came back to me.

I'm treated like a delicate little girl that every adult needs to take care of. But I can take care of myself. I'm not going to stay young forever. I'm not Peter Pan. And it gets annoying that everyone thinks that the world is too dangerous for me. But it isn't. One day when I'm twenty, I will learn to take care of myself but beforehand, I'm forced to stay like a child.

Dad promised me that when I turned fifteen I'd be allowed to do whatever I wanted with the weapon. Mom on the other hand, thought I should stay within eye sight and that I should be supervised every single day. Today, Kristy was supposed to pick me up but because she's the kind of sister I love, she stays home. She always gives me the chance to fly on the keyblade but I can't... Mom puts me on supervision every single day. And I'm sick of it. She stuck this camera on my shirt somewhere. I think it's on my shoulder or something.

"God I hate this." I muttered slapping my shoulder. And there was a small static noise. I think the camera broke down. I smiled and summoned my keyblade. Autumn Hero. "This is gonna be so fun." I said and flew. I couldn't help it. Flying is so much better than walking.

"FINALLY!" I yelled out in joy. No one was around and if they were, they'd probably call the police that some person could fly. I'd be studied. I stood on my keyblade like a skateboard and flew the other way going towards the park. I got a call from Kris and I picked it up.

"Hey."

"Jess, where are you? You're an hour late." Kris scowled from the other line.

"Mom planted a camera on me. I'm going to the park."

"You better be home by four."

"No problem, Kristopher."

"I told you, that's not my name!" I laughed. I really enjoyed annoying her. Especially when she's going to college soon.

"Well it is now." I smiled and hung up going straight towards the meeting place. I noticed that almost everyone was there and I had still to keep this keyblade a secret so I landed behind a tree and came out from behind it the keyblade turning into a key chain hanging around my neck.

"Jess! You're here!" Amy yelled happily. She's my best friend and only she knows about my keyblade secret. Mostly because she has one of her own. Besides _him_.

"Yeah. I'm here." I smiled brightly at her and looked anxiously behind the tree. Something stood there watching us.

"So who else is here?" I asked.

"The twins, Jake, and Carl."

"So Nick and Eath are here too?" I smiled.

"By the way, your dude is here."

"We aren't' dating. I don't even like him that way..." I muttered.

"No but you used to." Amy almost began laughing if she hadn't noticed how serious this was.

"Am, don't bring that up anymore. You don't know how upset I get every time you mention that relationship."

"Yeah, okay. You've got a point. But it only lasted nine days so I really wouldn't care about it anymore."

"I was lied to for nine days! And I swear, I would have stayed at home for nineteen days with the same excuse!"

"Jess, let it go. I'm sure he's moved on. So why can't you?"

"Of all people you should understand. He can move on because He was the one that lied. _I _on the other hand really liked him."

"But he lied. He obviously doesn't deserve anyone."

"Yeah try telling that to his new girlfriend." I walked towards the twins and the others.

"Oh hey, Jess! Where were you?" Nick asked smiling at me.

"Pretending that I was going home." I sighed and shook my head.

"Oh... So your mom did it again?" Jake asked unamused.

"Yeah... She planted another camera on me..."

"I don't see why she would think you're delicate if you're so rough in school. I mean, no one wants to mess with you." Eath said.

"I know that... I just wish she did. She thinks I'm this delicate flower that can burn in the temperature over twenty degrees."

"You do realize that you're not a Frost Flower right?" Carl asked reading his book. He was the one that was into flowers that aren't seen much of anywhere. I rubbed my arms for a bit. No I'm not a Frost Flower. I'm a human being.

"Frost Flowers don't exist." I deadpanned rolling my eyes and looking somewhere else.

"Actually, they do. They exist in the cold places that are as cold as the winter in the Spring time." Carl said pointing to nothing but the sky.

"Name one place." I said. But before he could, darkness swarmed around the place and my keyblade reacted to it. It appeared in my hand and shadows were everywhere. While Amy and I were fighting and protecting the others who still had no idea what was going on, the darkness had gotten stronger and my head was beginning to hurt like hell.

"Jess! Look out!" I turned around and a fist hit my head knocking me out completely.

-Waking up-

I woke up on the same grass. The whole world was over taken by darkness... Well... Most of it. The park remained intact. Which was great. But only five people laid in the grass totally wiped out. Amy and I were awake.

"Amy, gather up two people and stay together with them. Take Jake and Brandon. I'll take the other three." I directed. She nodded and divided them into the groups I ordered.

"What now?"

"Wait... We'll be either taken by the darkness or we'll be thrown out of the world. Just hope it's the second option. If we're thrown out of the world, stay where you are and make sure you don't leave your place." I said. Eath, Nick, and Carl were all huddled together and I put them all in a shield.

"Wait... You aren't going to stay out of the shield are you?"

"I will. You make one for your own group. There's only enough for three and that was my last one." I said. Suddenly I was thrown out of the world but I wasn't able to stay with the group I was with.


End file.
